


禁忌红灯区14

by HEGUOZI



Category: TF家族, 时代少年团 | Teens in Times (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEGUOZI/pseuds/HEGUOZI
Relationships: 文朱 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	禁忌红灯区14

私设，勿上升  
🌸撒花🌸  
———————————

朱志鑫乖乖的躺下，枕着刘耀文的胳膊把脸埋进他怀里，刘耀文笑了笑搂上他的腰，开口讲起了故事。

有一个小男孩，和贫民区的每一家一样过着节衣缩食的日子，在他十岁那年，他和父母一起去买东西却被人群冲散，有个男人对他说可以带他去找父母，牵着他的手把他带离了人群。

直到他被关进铁笼子里他才惊觉，自己被坏人抓走了。

他哭闹，撒泼打滚，求救求饶，但只是换来一群人一顿又一顿的毒打。

不知道过了几天，他被饿的没有力气说话，只能躺在地上努力维持呼吸，突然有人打开了门，把他拽到一张桌子前，旁边有很多看起来和他差不多大的孩子，都无精打采的围着桌子。

不一会有人端来了食物，一群孩子疯了般不管不顾的抓起来就往嘴里塞，还因为抢东西推到了几个孩子。

之后又有人带他们去洗澡，换上新的衣服，小男孩不知道为什么突然会有这么好的待遇，但他怕挨打，什么也没敢问只是站在那任人摆布。

他们又被关进货车里，运输的过程中摇摇晃晃的差点把他晃吐。

他们被带到一个有些阴森的房子里，手被绳子绑在身后，被推搡着走上台子。

他们呆呆地站成一排，左顾右盼，不知所措。突然面前重重的黑色幕布被拉开，台下黑压压的人群传来惊呼。

他们七嘴八舌的讨论着哪个小孩看着顺眼，眼睛里满是贪婪，在小孩子眼里仿佛要生吞活剥了他们似的。

台上一个小女孩控制不住恐惧哭了出来，下一秒便被一旁的人用刀抹了脖子。

其他孩子吓得不敢说话，牙齿止不住的打颤，眼泪流了满脸，却再也没有一个人敢发出一丝声响。

台下一阵唏嘘声，说着可惜了一个小姑娘，一边叫喊着“快开始吧！”

旁边站着的人安抚了一下局面，便开始大声的喊他们衣服前胸贴着的数字，顿时台下一片混乱。

小男孩见有几个小孩子被推下台，被最后举手说话的人抱走进了一间小屋，不一会里面传来了孩子的撕心裂肺的哭喊声和尖叫声。

那阵声音让本就害怕的小孩更加恐慌，却让台下的人异常的兴奋。

拍卖继续，身边的小孩一个接一个的被带走，好多个男孩女孩的哭喊声掺杂在一起，小男孩觉得自己的脑袋嗡嗡的快炸了。

突然旁边的人念出了他胸前的数字，他一激灵，看着一片手举过头顶，那些人眼里满是浑浊，脸上带着狞笑。他无助的摇头，刚想往后退就被身旁的人推了一把，直接推下了台子，被一个满脸横肉的老男人抓着进了屋子。

他拼命的挣扎，面对那种未知的恐惧他失声痛哭，用脚拼命的又踢又踹却一点用都没有。

“你被上了？”朱志鑫从他怀里抬起头，皱着张小脸看着他。

刘耀文突然被打断，无奈的笑了笑捏了捏朱志鑫的鼻子说：“想什么呢，你还期待我被上了怎么着？”

朱志鑫拍开鼻子上的手又把头埋了回去，闷闷的说了句：“你继续。”

刘耀文笑着摸了摸他的头发。

小男孩被那个老男人扔在床上，看着老男人手脚利索的脱了裤子露出狰狞的性器，吓得边哭边往墙角爬，却被一把抓住脚扯回来按在床上，他感受到那个人在脱自己的裤子，他拿脚胡乱的踹来踹去，一脚踹到了那人下巴上，那人恼羞成怒边骂着肮脏的词边给了他一巴掌。

那一掌估摸着用足了力气，打的小男孩耳朵嗡嗡直响，脑子混混沌沌晕乎乎的。

那人又伸手去抓他，不顾小男孩的哭喊再次把他压在身下，性器对准穴口正准备用力，外面突然一阵慌乱，其中还掺杂着枪声。那人吓得瞬间萎了，裤子都没提好就要跑，刚打开门就被两个人按在地上。

小男孩爬到墙角紧紧的抱着自己，脸上满是眼泪，呆愣的看着一个身姿挺拔的人走了过来。

“谁啊？”朱志鑫好奇的抬起头，翻了个身趴在床上。

“警察。”刘耀文侧躺着，手拄着腮帮子看着朱志鑫笑了笑，帮他扯了扯掀起来的衣角。

“警察居然还有这么靠谱的时候？”朱志鑫一脸不敢相信。

刘耀文点了点头，也不怪朱志鑫不相信，现在的警cha确实不怎么作为，整天嫌麻烦，有事永远最后一个到。

但也有那么一个人，曾经全力守护着这个腐烂的地方。

一群孩子被救下保护起来，参与人口贩//卖的人这都被拘捕，后来几天小男孩不停的看到有人来认领小孩子，直到最后只剩下他自己。

那天救下他的警察局局长见他没精打采的耷拉着脑袋，爽朗的笑了笑说：“没事，这局子里净他妈吃闲饭的，多你一个也不怕多。”

小男孩不解，偏了偏头躲着头上的手。

小男孩在局里过了大概半个月，一开始倒是没人说什么，时间一长便有人觉得他碍事，看他不顺眼。局长一时也不知道该怎么办，小男孩是被从其他地方运来的，他自己还完全不知道出生地，想找他的父母简直是大海捞针。

这样的状态持续到某一天晚上，一个浓妆艳抹的女人上了门，说女人可能也不太对，毕竟她脸上已经爬了些褶子。她找到局长跟他抱怨了好久，小男孩啃着苹果听了一会，原来是那个女人的店里有人喝多了打架，把店给砸了。

局长听完叫了两个人去抓人，女人才不再念叨准备回去，余光看到小男孩愣了一下，指着他问局长：

“你......儿子？”

局长笑了两声，走过去揉着小男孩的脑袋说，“哪儿跟哪儿啊，我连老婆都没有哪儿来的儿子，这是我上次人口贩//卖那案子救下来的，一直没人来领。”

女人若有所思的点了点头，看着小男孩长得挺秀气的，犹豫了一下问，“你要是养局子里不方便，不如把他给我？”

“啊？”局长一时没搞明白，“你......对小孩有兴趣？”

“瞎说什么啊！”女人嗔怪道，“我那虽然不怎么样，挺乱的吧，但是好歹做事就有饭吃有钱拿，总在你这吃白饭也不行不是，穷孩子总要早当家。”

“但是他还是个小孩……”

“这地方哪分什么大人小孩，能挣钱能活下去才是本事。还是说你想让他去干苦力？”

局长觉得她说的有道理，毕竟是这地方，从没有什么童工不童工一说，早些让他学会生活也许也是件好事。他思索了一番蹲下和小男孩说，“你怎么想？”

小男孩虽然不知道是什么地方，但他这些日子能看出局长大叔的难处，再乱再恶心的地方他都过来了，他觉得也没什么能吓到他的了。这么想着他点了点头。

局长站起来重重的叹了口气，示意女人领他回去，临了还说了句：“什么时候这地方能让孩子像个孩子啊，哎对了！阿星！他没成年你不能让他接客啊！”

女人牵着他的手边走边挥了挥手，“知道了，安心吧。”

“阿姨你叫阿星吗？”小男孩抬头问。

女人低头眯着丹凤眼看了他一眼，笑着说，“对，以后你叫我星妈妈就行了。”

“星妈妈......怪怪的......”朱志鑫这么不一会又换了个姿势，脑袋枕着刘耀文的胳膊仰着头平躺着，手里玩着刘耀文另一只手的手指。

“是有点，我当时也有点叫不出口，一直叫的老板。”刘耀文笑着任由他折腾。

“继续。”

“好嘞。”

他在会所打了几年的下手，差不多就是朱志鑫做的那些，点单上酒洗杯子洗厕所，时不时还得帮客人处理脏衣服，这也就是为什么他对呕吐物实打实的感到恶心的原因。

局长大概每周五都会趁白天来看看他，雷打不动，总是给他带点吃的，告诉他要好好加油好好生活，有人欺负他可以去找他。

他点点头，感觉脑袋上的手格外温柔。

他很反感男的触碰他，那会让他想起那些不好的过去，但是局长就没事。

“你喜欢他？！”朱志鑫从床上猛地爬起来，食指指着刘耀文的鼻尖眼睛里满是醋意。

刘耀文被他吓了一跳，连忙摇头把人抱进怀里，摇摇晃晃的哄着：“没有，就是觉得如果有老爸的话应该就是大叔那样的吧。”

朱志鑫想了想，也是啊，也可能是对父亲的那种爱，虽然他不是很了解那种爱，他也没见过他亲爸，还恨透了后爸。

在男孩13岁那年的某个周五，他左等右等也没等到局长，直到红灯亮了起来营业了也没等到，他心不在焉的给客人点单，突然一个醉汉冲进来大喊了一声：

“警察局局长死了！！”

店里的人群一涌而出，只剩下呆愣在原地的他和柜台里的老板，她手里的红酒杯早就摔在了地上，一地的碎片浸泡在红褐色的液体中。

会所关了几天门，老板把自己关在里面不停的灌着酒，男孩从后门进去的时候看到老板正拿着酒杯边喝边流泪。

老板注意到他，擦了擦泪招手让他过来，跟他聊了许多这些年局长对他的照顾，虽然老板没有明说，但是他能感觉到老板对局长有情。

老板看他一脸悲怆的表情笑了笑，捏了捏他的脸又拍了拍，“你要好好活着，别让他白救你。”

男孩点了点头。

一年后老板开始让他尝试喝酒，从一开始喝一杯就吐到酒量稍微好些经历了大半年，那段时间老板总是心不在焉，好几次差点被人牵扯进打架中。男孩和其他人把她救出来，她就坐在一旁静静地发呆。

这样的状态又持续了半年多，大概在男孩救下一位小孩之后没多久，老板在开店前找上他，将一串钥匙推到他面前。

“小子，这家店能交给你吗？”她说。

男孩愣了一会，把钥匙推了回去，“我不行。”

“男子汉怎么能说自己不行呢。”老板抓起钥匙塞进他手里，见他慌忙解释的样子笑了笑。

“我想带你叔回老家……我们之前喝酒的时候说过，如果他哪天殉职了，我带他回去，之前一直觉得走不开，但是实在是......”

后半句老板没有说，男孩也大概明白了，局长大叔没有亲戚也没有老婆，骨灰一直都放在老板家里，这几年老板一直惦记着这事。

一眨眼过去了那么多年，老板已经不再像当年与他初见那般风韵犹存了，尤其局长大叔死后她更是苍老。

爱情说不定其实是种无形的毒药，男孩心里想到。

他攥着手里的钥匙，觉得有点硌手，他端详了一会才缓缓朝老板点了点头。

“好，您放心吧。”

故事讲到这里便也算结束了，刘耀文看着把脸埋进膝盖的小孩，轻声笑着摸了摸他一头软毛，“怎么样？还有疑问吗？”

朱志鑫摇了摇头，吸了吸鼻子带着哭腔说，“这世界太不公平了。”

刘耀文轻轻叹气，将缩成团的朱志鑫抱在怀里，脸蹭了蹭他的头发说：“是啊……不过公平的话我大概也不会遇到你了。”

朱志鑫抬起头，盯着刘耀文的眼睛看了好一会，双手捧着刘耀文的脸撅着嘴问，“你被那些王八蛋，还有那个死胖子那么对待，还被那个男的侮辱，你......”

他咬了咬嘴唇，心一横继续说，“会不会有一天突然反应过来，后悔喜欢我，后悔和我在一起，然后讨厌我……抛弃我......”

他越说越难过，好像真的被抛弃了似的，眼眶瞬间红通通泪汪汪的。

刘耀文看着觉得好笑，这小孩一天到晚就知道瞎想，思维太跳跃了，自己跳跃完了还要哭。刘耀文见他红红的眼睛和鼻尖突然很想欺负他，嘴角勾了个笑，把朱志鑫搂的更近了些，鼻尖对着鼻尖痞坏痞坏的开口：

“我什么时候说过喜欢你了？”

朱志鑫愣了一下，脑子里飞快过了一遍这些天发生的事，然后他发现......好像刘耀文真的没说过喜欢他！！？？合着一直是他一厢情愿？耍他玩呢？

朱志鑫脸唰的就红了，推开刘耀文转身就要跑。

刘耀文急忙把人捞了回来，抱在怀里笑着认错。

“错了错了，我错了我错了，我逗你玩呢。”

朱志鑫委屈的瞪了刘耀文一眼，一时也不知道他哪句真哪句假，转过头不想再理他。

刘耀文笑嘻嘻的咬了一口朱志鑫红红的小耳朵，在朱志鑫要回头生气的时候急忙开口。

“我爱你。”

End.


End file.
